Tainted Soul
by xXxNightIllusionsxXx
Summary: I don't want to kill anymore. I don't want to see innocent lives taken away. It hurts to think about it. But I can't escape it. An OC story with eventual HieiXOC. Rated T for language. Third Genre would be Angst and fourth would be hurt/comfort. Hiatus.


Walking through a crowd of oncoming ogres running around with stacks of paper isn't as easy as it sounds. I don't know why but today was much busier than normal days. It could be of the increase of demon attacks on the human world. I don't know because I am not a big person of keeping up on all that stuff. But even with all the traffic in the hallway, I managed to get to Koenma's room. I opened the door and had to carefully trudge through the paper-covered floor to get to Koenma's desk. I looked over the stack of paper that covered the desk and found Koenma frantically stamping papers in his toddler form. I stared at him for a few moments before he finally noticed that I was in the room.

"Ah! Oh it's only you Tsuki, you scared me! Anyway I was expecting you." I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. The only things that Koenma calls me for is when my teacher is off in either the demon world or the underworld and running around drunk or when he needs me for…special missions.

"Nice to see you too Koenma, besides why did you call me for? Is it for a mission or is Yuko running around drunk in the demon world?" I said and blew some of my black hair off my face. My black hair was choppy and reached my waist. My bangs covered my right eye, which was dark blue; same went for my left eye. I have pale skin but it wasn't snow white skin, it was the lightest tan.

I was wearing my usual uniform of black shorts and a black t-shirt that hugged my curves. Even though I'm slender, I have curves in the right places and didn't give the extreme figure of an hour glass. I'm a bit developed for a 14 year old but sometimes it helps when I have to go on specific missions and coax words from my victims but don't worry, I'm still a virgin. And on top of my shorts and shirt, I was wearing a large jacket that hung loosely from my figure but it was enough to keep close to my body to move as quickly and flexibly as I can. The jacket was short in the front but longer in the back and created the impression of a bird's tail behind me. The sleeves were tight around my shoulders and forearms but when they reach the elbows, it loosens and it makes it easy to hide weapons. I was wearing my usual black combat boots that were easy and comfortable to move in and to add style, they have chains hanging from the top and curving towards the bottom.

Koenma chuckled and moved the stacks of paper out of sight so he can see me better. "No, no nothing of the sort. You just have a mission but it isn't the usual missions. You must report to maze castle whenever you can and you'll find your team there. Try getting there before anyone else, I have a feeling that they might need some help from the infamous death maiden." I rolled my eyes at the name. I've been called the death maiden since I was 4. But it also was the year that I was stolen from my family and made me to a cold and merciless assassin that was famous in the three worlds.

"Yes sir but might I ask who my team members are?" I asked.

Koenma waved his hand and turned back to the ever growing papers. "You'll see tomorrow, now I have to get back to these papers before I'm drowned in them." He groaned and I took that as my leave and left the room. I kept wondering about the mission and realized he never told me what it was about. I face-palmed to my own stupidity and began to grow impatient. I never was good at waiting for missions, particularly the ones that I have to meet other acquaintances. I stretched and let out a sigh of pleasure when my back popped.

I opened my dark blue eyes and smirked, oh what fun I will have tomorrow.

FF to Tomorrow

I transported to a tree a little bit from the maze castle and rested there for a bit, leaning into the crook of the tree and I quickly hid behind the broad leaves, if there was going to be an attack. I fished through my pockets and retrieved my prize, my purple iPod. I plugged in the ear buds and picked a familiar song that coursed through my body

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only got more (so much more)_

_I may die and I'm pouring_

_Cries and regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost force unknown_

_Will you be only there to stay?_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My god, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied?_

_Christ, tourniquet_

_My suicide~_

My eyes glazed over and I remembered the times that I was beaten and abused to be a cold heartless killer. It worked but when I snapped out of my killing spree, I found out that the damage was already done and couldn't bring the innocent souls back to life. It keeps frustrates me because my former abusers and teachers got the result they wanted and used me for their own little tool. I killed millions of humans and demons alike in my short lifetime, all in my childhood, but I don't think it was really a childhood. For six years they trained me to be an assassin and I escaped when I was ten. Yuko, my current teacher, found me in the nick of time when I was slumped against a trunk of the tree and I was bleeding to death from fighting hard and escaping the institute.

Yuko took me in and I gladly was taken as her apprentice and I am currently learning how to control my sudden burst of anger when I remember that horrible place. Usually I snap when it's around the new moon but Yuko placed a spell on me so whenever the new moon happens, I turn into a small wolf and sleep for two days, the rest of the week I usually spend sick which is practically impossible for me since my immune system has developed immunity against all types of poisons.

I lightly touch my left shoulder and cursed lightly when my finger traced the pattern of the tattoo that the institute forced on my shoulder. It was a medium sized circle with the number 00 and serpent circling around the number. I shivered slightly and turned my gaze to the maze castle. I don't know exactly how long I've been here but the sun was in the middle of the red sky.

I automatically tensed when a twig snapped and two boys were underneath the tree, both right underneath my branch. I covered myself with leaves and the branches and glanced back at the two. It was two boys that were taller than me and guessing from their uniforms, they go to the same junior high school. I licked my lips from the possibility from a fight but I remembered Koenma's words. I cursed as soft as I can and leaned forward just a bit to catch a glimpse of the boys.

One has carrot hair that was styled kind of like Elvis and he's the taller of the two. He's wearing a blue uniform and was yelling at the other boy.

The other boy caught my attention so I leaned forward slightly more. He has slicked black hair and wearing a green uniform with the same design as carrot top. He was tanner skin than carrot top and judging from his aura, he is ready to fight at any time. I smirked as I watched the two bickered and frowned immediately as the ground began shaking. Carrot top yelled something about an earthquake and the brunette yelled something back. Hands popped out of the ground as the lowest class of demons, Ghouls, came slowly from the ground and made their way to where the brunette and carrot top were standing.

Almost immediately, carrot top started screaming about zombies and started running around when the brunette yelled something at him and began punching the ghouls out. Carrot top started fight back too and for a while they began to hold back to the demons but soon their numbers were too much and they were beginning to lose. I tugged my hood over my head and gazed at the fight.

I scowled at the fighters and quickly placed my iPod away and focused on my hand. Soon enough, a large scythe appeared. The scythe was taller than me and the wicked blade glinted in the red sun. The blade was large in width and was about two-thirds the size of my body. The blade was a pure silver color while the handle was black and had red wires that wrapped around the handle, much to my satisfaction. And right where the blade and handle were supposed to meet, gears took that place and a small hourglass is in the middle of it. The hourglass helped me keep tabs of how many souls I have taken and it also helps me to control time for a short period of time. I smirked at my scythe and stood up. I took a deep breath before jumping off the branch and landing besides the brunette.

I dropped the floor and side-swipe another Ghoul before standing up and hitting another with the butt of my handle. I hit another with my elbow and jumped over one that was going to hit me behind. I quickly analyzed the situation. I landed on a Ghoul's face and kicked him backward and slammed another one in the gut. I hit one in the back of the neck and accidentally killed one with my blade. I grimaced at the blood spilled but quickly moved away from the scene. All of a sudden they all stopped and began shrieking. I wiped the blood off of the blade with my sleeve and turned back to the boys.

There were two more added to the group and they were conversed among themselves. I have a feeling that they might be the team Koenma was talking about. The two that recently came was a red head with a crimson uniform and the other with gravity defying black hair and a black coat/cape around him. The brunette noticed me as I tried wiping a stubborn blood stain that was on one of the gears.

"Hey! Thanks for helping us and everything but who are you?" I looked up at him and mentally cursed him for being so tall. I noticed that he has warm brown eyes and a confused expression.

"No problem and my name is Tsuki." I said as I lowered down my hood. I put my scythe over my shoulders and looked over at the others. "Now since I told you my name, what's yours?" I asked, letting my curious side show.

"Oh sorry about that, my name's Yusuke Urameshi, that's Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." He said and pointed out which was which. Kuwabara came over and pushed Yusuke out of the way and grabbed my hands.

"The name is Kazuma Kuwabara and I have never met a beauty as you, will you go out with me on a date?" Kuwabara said as he leaned forward. I leaned backward and was about to punch him in the face but Yusuke beat me to it.

"You idiot, you can't ask a girl out right when you just meet her!" Yusuke kept beating Kuwabara on the head. I blinked and shrugged it off, thinking that this was normal. Kurama went up to me and greeted me formally. I shook his hand and said my greetings as well and glanced at the boy with gravity defying hair. He "hn"ed and glared at me. I glared back but Yusuke interrupted the glare off.

"Tsuki, it's nice to meet you and all but what are you doing here?" I almost wanted to smack myself when he said that. Didn't Koenma tell him? I rubbed my temples and looked at him.

"Didn't Koenma tell you? I'm your new member for this mission, don't ask me why because he only told me and waved me off." I said and noticed a few of the Ghouls shrieking and yelling profanities.

"It's Hiei and Kurama, not good! Aren't they on the underworld's most wanted? And isn't that Tsuki the death maiden?" they all whispered. The guys caught the last words and looked at me questionably. I stared back and began to walk forward to the castle.

"Wait what do they mean death maiden?" Yusuke asked. I whipped around and pulled out my revolver that used to be snuggly tucked into its holster that was resting on my right thigh. I pulled the trigger and the bullet narrowly missed Yusuke's head and hit the Ghoul that was about to attack him from behind. Yusuke turned slowly around and stuttered his thanks when he saw the dead Ghoul.

I put the gun back in its holster and placed the handle of my long scythe on the ground and leaned against it. "By death maiden, they're talking about my code name when the institute trained me to become their guinea pig and forced me into being an assassin. Yes I was forced, taken from my family when I was four and I'm pretty sure that I've seen more bodies and carcasses in ten times you lifetime. They took me when I was 4 years old by the way." I said and turned back to the castle and picked up my scythe from the ground as if it weighed nothing. Well it really did weigh nothing for me but from other people opinions; they scream at me like I'm crazy and complain how freaking heavy it is. It isn't my fault that others think that my scythe is heavy.

I whistled at the architect of the castle and wondered how the place didn't fall down with that much weight on the top and the height of the building. There must be strong support beams in the thing and a large base at the bottom to handle all the weight. I tore my eyes away from the building just enough to see that there was a huge arch with a skull on top, delivering a message that clearly says "whoever enters will face death". If this is their big attempt to stop us in our tracks, they have to be weak. But then there's the fact that Yuko used to be one of them and she had to fight them all to have her freedom back…the must be weak.

Kuwabara started freaking out about the signs of death and the architecture. I was on the verge of bringing out my huge paper fan and using it against him until he bleeds and screams in terror. Yes I have a paper fan and I usually use it for abusing those who annoy the crap out of me. It's better than using my scythes or other instruments of torture right?

I was between Kurama and Hiei and being between two people taller than me isn't fun, Hiei's taller by an inch, one inch! Almost everyone is taller than me, being five foot one. It also doesn't help when Kuwabara is around six foot.

After walking through the arch and walked for a few minutes, a room was in the end of the hall. We all went through it and found that it was a chamber. I looked around and turned back when a door slid down from the top of the doorway. A flying eyeball came towards us and I looked at it with disinterest.

"Welcome to maze castle, the ones who wish to enter maze castle must be tried at the gate of betrayal." My eye twitched when I heard that thing talk. It sounds like someone who's been sucking in helium way too much. My hand went to the holster and my fingers ghosted the handle of the gun.

"Trial?" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.

The eye looked at me and glared at my hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Tsuki." I growled softly and began to grasp the handle. "Give me a good reason not to" I glared at the eye. It laughed before looking at me.

"These four can be killed with you and we recently know about a drunken silver fox, an overprotective blue dragon, and a small kitten." I froze and glared at him with such intensity that would send King Enma running. My hand moved a little farther from the revolver, only inches away.

"Do anything to them and you shall see why I am feared in the three worlds." I snarled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. If he did anything to them, I have two short swords on my back that would be tainted by his blood. The eye shivered from my glare and turned back to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei both glanced at me so I gave them a look that says 'don't ask' they gladly didn't say anything and turned their attention to the eye.

"What do you mean by trials?" I caught Yusuke yelling at the floating eye. The eye lazily flew to a lever that I didn't notice before and pulled it down. I heard gears that silently began to work and turn and I finally looked up.

"The ceiling!" Kurama pointed out. The ceiling came crashing down rapidly that I barely had any time to catch it. My palms stung a little from the sudden impact but other than that I'm fine. I looked at the others with the corners of my eye and found that they weren't in such good shape with the wall.

My eyes widened when the ceiling got heavier. I looked at the eye and found it snickering…if an eye can actually do that. I growled and winced when the ceiling got heavier when Kuwabara shifted. "Stay focused on the weight or you're going to kill us all!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.

"Sure blame me; I'm pretty sure that I'm holding a lot more weight than you are!" Kuwabara cried back, I could sense that his arms hurt from holding all the weight.

"Kuwabara, do as Yusuke says and focus because if we die here I'm going to revive us all and kill you so many times that you will wish you weren't born." I threatened as some beads of sweat went down my face, leaving a trail. In truth, I was probably one of the only ones that were holding most of the weight. Kuwabara was baffled from what I said but a certain fire apparition muttered something and Kuwabara yelled something back at him. I, at the moment, wasn't paying any attention because I have to concentrate on not plastering all of us into pancakes, which is hard to do with the two bickering right behind me.

"Well I'm not going to die for the sake of you worthless humans!" I heard Hiei yell at Kuwabara. I have no clue what was going on back there but we have to get out of this machine.

"Don't you even consider that Hiei." Wow, Kurama can still hold up a ceiling and scorn Hiei. But his voice seemed contorted with pain, I looked at them out of the corner of my eye and they all had a thin layer of sweat on them. I looked forward and found the eye babbling about torture and what the saint beasts are going to do to us. Hah! He doesn't even know the meaning of pain. I glanced around the area for openings and the only one is right in front of me. I can move quickly enough to lift the switch but will the others hold up the massive amount of weight I'm holding for everyone.

My arms were beginning to complain about stiffness and not being able to move around that much. I've endured far worse than this but the others were beginning to feel the effects of the crushing ceiling.

"The blood-stained angel, the death maiden, warrior vixen, the devil's daughter, the bloody shadow, and the raven." I flinched when I heard those names and I glanced up. The eye looked smug when it struck a nerve and it did. Those names are the names many gave me when I was back at the institute and when I was used as a tool. Memories that I've long stored and hidden resurfaced but I pushed them away and forced my mind to become as blank as possible. Pain, anguish, fear, and sadness coursed through my body as I remembered the eyes of my victims and innocent people staring at me with fear in their eyes. I closed my eyes to forget their corpses and when I opened them, I figured my eyes turned crimson red, the color of blood.

"That was in the past; I don't kill innocent lives and steal their souls like I did back then. I don't want to kill like I did back then." I said and looked at the flying creature straight in the eye. It shivered again and blinked.

"You could be a great addition to the saint beasts. Leave these weaklings and join us!" I stared at the thing before letting my bangs cover my eyes as my shoulders began to shake.

"Hey, Tsuki, are you alright?" Yusuke asked concern in his voice and I burst out laughing. I just couldn't contain the laughter that shook my small frame. I stuck my scythe between the floor and ceiling and kept laughing. I used one hand to clutch my stomach and another to hold the ceiling. Tears were beginning to prick my eyes. I finally stopped laughing and glared at the eye.

"The day I join you will be the day that hell freezes over and when Yuko stops drinking." I growled at it and put my other hand back to the ceiling. I turned my head to see Yusuke and Kuwabara gaping at me. "What?"

"Are you insane or something? You started laughing when the eyeball freak offered you some high spot and laughed right in his face. He could kill us all because of that!" Kuwabara blurted out and shifted again. I winced at the sudden increase in weight and smirked.

"Not if we kill it first. Unlike you Kuwabara, I wouldn't join a group that couldn't defeat my teacher and that wouldn't just fight us all head-on. My teacher isn't that strong so she's easy to beat and if they can't beat her, then imagine how weak they all are. Now, are we going to get out of here or not?" I felt myself get impatient. I don't remember how many minutes we've been under the ceiling but I was losing patience.

Yusuke started devising a plan to getting us all out of here and suggested that Hiei to go and pull the lever. Kuwabara, of course, didn't want him to do it because he believed that Hiei would turn on us and join their group. I started losing patience and sighed out loud. If I didn't get home, Yuko's gonna drink up all the liquor we have at the house and lose herself completely to alcohol and go on a rampage to find me. Not a fun time if you can guess.

"Oi Tsuki, how fast are you?" I turned my head to Yusuke and blinked at him. I thought he would make Hiei go up and pull the lever. I turned back to the ceiling and made a quick calculation that if I go fast enough, it would only bring a slight pain to everyone for a second.

"Fast enough to the lever and make sure you guys don't get squished." I stated and took out a small stick.

"Well can you go? These two bickering aren't going to do us any good." I nodded and pressed a small button on the metal stick and soon it turned into a long metal rod. I slammed it between the floor and ceiling besides me and nodded when I found out that if it was positioned well. I let go of the wall and dashed out of the cramped space. The eye panicked when he saw that I was out of the confinement and slammed him to the wall, making him see stars. I ran to the switched and flipped it off. I heard whining and a couple sigh of relief when the ceiling stopped moving.

They were almost out when a boulder came out of nowhere and was heading straight for me. I heard someone yell out my name as it came closer. I stood staring at the thing above me and at last minute I unsheathed my katana that was in my coat and sliced the boulder in half. I quickly sheathed it and slipped a knife from my sleeve and chucked it at the eye as it tried getting away. It hit it right in the pupil and it let out a scream as it fell to the ground and died slowly.

I stalked toward the eye and crouched down, glaring at it with pure hate. "This isn't even torture. Be glad I decided only to place the knife straight into your core instead of ripping your wings apart and carving slowly into your…eye and letting you die an extremely slow and painful death." I said to the eye in the coldest tone I have. It shivered one more time before the brightness in its eye began to dim and dull into a dark color. I grasped the knife in its eye and pulled it out with ease. I wiped the blood away and turned around. The guys were by the boulder where I once stood and were trying to figure out if I was dead or not. A smirk found its way into my face as I walked behind them and let them search for me a little more.

"What are you doing?" my voice startled both Yusuke and Kuwabara. They both frantically turned around and soon I was being shaken and being questioned. I closed my eyes in annoyance and waited for them to stop. They did, eventually, a few minutes later but that was because something slammed into me and made me lose my footing and fall down on my side. I cursed lightly under my breath and looked at the object on my stomach that caused my downfall. A cute little black kitten was staring up at me with innocent red eyes. I scoffed at it being innocent and picked it up by the scruff and glaring at it.

All of a sudden the kitten was gone and I blinked from its sudden disappearance. I looked up to see Kuwabara cuddling the kitty and cooing about it being "Cute" and "adorable". Hah! That thing is nothing but pure evil and destruction.

I glared at the sight and stood up, brushing my shirt and coat from dust. I went to where my scythe and metal pole were and kicked the end of it to ease it out from the space. I did the same to my scythe and crawled out, only to find the cat becoming even more annoyed and Kuwabara squeezing her to death.

The cat gave me a pleading look but I smirked and shook my head, there was no way I was going to help her after all she has done to me. It was too funny to interrupt. Finally she had enough and stared at me. "Nya, the one day I want your help and you don't help me! I thought that we're partners!" the cat whined. Kuwabara almost dropped her in surprised and gaped at her and then at me.

"Karma's a bitch isn't it Yuki?" I smugly said at the cat as she glared daggers at me. I'm not affected by her glare because I'm pretty much used to it. "Besides what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be keeping sure that Yuko doesn't drain the entire house?" I asked the cat as she stalked over to me and jumped up onto my shoulder. The guys gave me confused looks but I ignored them and focused on the important thing.

"Well…I left Sakura and Hikari to deal with her but I have the keys so she wouldn't find the liquor, nya~" Yuki finished as she draped over my shoulder and being the lazy cat I know and love, she gave out a long yawn before going to sleep. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Who's Yuki and what's with the 'Yuko draining your house' thing?" Yusuke finally asked and broke the silence. I stopped rubbing my temples and looked up. I moved my gaze form Yusuke to the red sky above.

"This lazy cat here as you can see is Yuki; she's part of my soul along with two others. It's complicated and I'll tell you guys later because we don't have the time for that. And the problem with Yuko, my teacher, is that she will tear a kingdom apart just to get her alcohol, crazy I know. How I survived through her rants, I have no clue. You'll probably meet her soon so I'll give you this warning; don't get her pissed when she's drunk, don't take away her alcohol unless you want a madwoman coming after you, and if you do all that you might as well go into a portal straight to death." I said and muttered a few things under my breath. I'm going to get a huge headache by the end of this.

"What will she do?" Kurama asked, curiosity taking over.

I shivered from the thoughts and memories running through my head as I remembered what Yuko did to me when I did _the_ forbidden things. "You don't want to know, trust me." I finally said and shivered from one memory when she found out I drained all the alcohol in the house. She found me curled up in the corner and approached me with a water pipe and started beating me and deprived me of my dango, my precious, precious dango. I lived in the dark for a few days, deprived of one of the only things that usually keep me going. "Well anyway we should keep going; the more time we waste, the more of a chance that the insects can infect the city." I finally said and walked toward the stairway. I heard footsteps behind me and felt Yusuke and the others behind me and trying to catch up.

"W-wait for us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed. I turned back and smirked, if they can't keep up then they'll be left in the dust.

"Come on you two, this is slow and we don't have time for this. So keep up or we'll leave you." I said as Kurama and Hiei easily catched up as we jogged up the stairs. Yusuke and Kuwabara complained about something about demons but I couldn't catch the rest of what they said. I smirked and plugged my ear buds in my ear and blasted on my music and the heavy guitars and bass.

This is going to be an interesting mission after all.

**Author's Note:** And that ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter of Tainted Souls! I hope I did well with the fighting scenes and wasn't too OOC-ish with the characters. This is my story from Quizilla that I wanted to edit and remake on Fan Fiction because I love the site and I've gotten so used to it (the mobile site helped a lot because I don't have internet at home so I can still read some of my favorite fan fictions. I've also introduced two new OCs of mine and all would be explained (sooner or later). But here's Tsuki's info if you really didn't understand in the story

Name: Tsuki Katori

Age: 14

Family: Koneko-younger sister (alive), Kana Katori-mother (dead), Takuya Katori-father (dead), Yusuke Urameshi-cousin (alive), Ryuu Katori-older brother (alive).

Past: will be explained in the story although Yusuke doesn't know that Tsuki is his cousin (because I'm evil like that). She knows well that he is her cousin.

Looks: long choppy black hair with a single white stripe that reaches her waist. Hair is parted to the right side and partially covers right eye. Both eyes are blue with a tint of white, red, or green that pops out with different lighting. Her eyes can change on her emotions; red for anger and when she wants to kill someone, white when she is sick or when she feels immense sadness, and green when she is being sarcastic or in shock. Has a small frame for someone her age (she's only five foot one) and has curves in the right places.

Uniform: black shorts that reach mid-thigh and a black tee that hugs her figure but isn't low. On top of that is a coat/jacket that almost reaches the floor. It hangs over her frame and is very handy in hiding weapons. The sleeves are tight in the shoulders and forearms but they loosen around her elbow and when it reaches her hand, it is very loose and hangs a few centimeters away. Wears black combat boots that is also very handy in hiding knives and guns and black fingerless gloves sport her hand that has a few special compartments that hide small knives.

Weapons: any kind really, she can even turn the weakest of objects into sharp and deadly weapons. Her most favored weapons are her scythe, the twin blades, bow and arrow, her revolver (think Kino's gun), and the all mighty paper fan

Powers: again anything. She uses varies of elements to accommodate to the situation and easily adapts them into her choice of weapon.

Personality: Sarcastic, funny, cold, calm, artistic, laid back but she can have a bit of a temper, care free, lazy, caring, mother-like, outgoing (when she feels like it), a tease, hyper (get her a bunch of candy and spike it and you have a hyper Tsuki), random, and scary.

Interests: cooking, beating up Yuko with her fan, playing video games and MMORPGs, sweets, spicy stuff, music (her life), trapeze, using her gun, trampoline, Diablo, scaring the crap out of Ryuu, sleeping, reading, writing, flying, cuddling with Sakura (will explain later), training, paintball, and having snowball fights.

Dislikes: fan boys/girls (she has some), waking up, not having her sweets, people interrupting her games, having her weapons taken away, being sleep deprived, iPod dying on her on the worst moments possible, Yuko's cooking, remembering her past, and people threatening or injuring those she cares about.

And that people is the info on Tsuki

Tsuki: did you really have to do that

Night: course I have to so the readers can have some background on you.

Tsuki: but I don't want any fan boys coming after me and chasing me down, like when I was in the t-Mmph!

Night: no spoilers dammit!

Tsuki: Fine *eating dango*

Night: I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I will be updating as fast as I can (depending on school work and all that crap). Constructive criticism is welcomed people!

Tsuki: Please do so and I give you dango


End file.
